Defeated By My Roommate
by raitsuki141
Summary: Secuela de I Lost My Mind
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, asi es...**

**Yo de nuevo, se preguntaran.. ¿Que no dijiste que subirias esta historia hasta que terminaras la otra?**

**Es cierto... este NO es un capitulo, es un avance, un avance de lo que veran en esta historia**

**Bueno, los dejo porque ahora estoy escribiendo el capitulo 28 de I Lost My Mind**

**Espero les guste y comenten (dejen reviews) ;)**

**Love ya Guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Falta Muy poco….<strong>

**Para que termine "I Lost My Mind"…**

**Y entonces…**

**¡Comenzara algo Nuevo!**

**Habrá Sorpresas…**

**Freddie´s PVO**

_¡¿Sam, está comprometida con Sulkin? No, eso no podía ser cierto ¡Pero era cierto! La televisión y la imagen de Sam besándose con Sulkin en ese Café y el anillo de compromiso que ella llevaba, eran la prueba de que no era mentira…_

**Habrá Terror…**

**Sam´s PVO**

_-Sam… no podrás esconderte de mi, te encontrare y cuando lo haga, te ira peor- dijo Gregg con una sombria y cantarina voz mientras pasaba por todo el departamento, buscándome, dios… ¡¿por a las rubias buenas y sexys como yo tiene que tocarles un manager tan loco y desquiciado como Gregg?_

**Habrá Drama…**

**Gregg´s PVO**

_-¡No, por favor no te mueras!- gritaba Sam mientras estaba en el suelo llorando, jamás la había visto de esa manera y todo era culpa de Benson_

_-Vamos Sam, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por el- le dije serio e intentaba levantarla pero ella se resistía a alejarse del cuerpo_

_-Tienes razón…- la escuche suspirar y se levanto por si sola, aun mirando su perdida – El pobre no tuvo un final digno- negó con la cabeza_

_-No te preocupes- puse una mano en su hombro –Estoy segura que ahora se encuentra en el mundo de los grasitos- la anime, mirando a su pobre postre esparcido en el suelo_

**Muerte…**

**Sam´s PVO**

_Seguí riéndome como desquiciada sin poder evitarlo, mientras miraba como Benson miraba el cuerpo que se ahogaba en el mar, aun cuando pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás, estoy segura que hubiera hecho lo mismo, con todas mis fuerzas habría vuelto a arrojarla -¡No es gracioso!- me recrimino, pero en lugar de hacerme sentir mal, sus palabras hicieron que la risa volviera a mi y mas fuerte_

**Cambios…**

**Freddie´s PVO**

_-¿Tu quien eres?- le pregunte al susodicho que estaba parado frente a mi_

_Lo escuche reír -¿Acaso no me reconoces Freddo?- de acuerdo, estoy perdido ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- Soy Aaric, Aaric Ferdell- se señalo ¡Oh por dios! El no se parecía en nada al Aaric que yo había conocido hace 7 años ¡Ni siquiera tenían el mismo color de ojos!_

**Pero aun con esto, en el fondo… ¡Sus locuras seguirán! **

**Freddie´s PVO**

_¿Y esto?- pregunte_

_-Es el auto de mamá- señalo al mini auto en forma de Ferrari_

_¡¿Lo compraste?- pregunte, debió haberle costado una fortuna, ya que se veía que había sido construido con los mismos materiales que uno grande_

_-Tengo flojera de caminar, así que ayer estaba viéndolo en televisión y… lo compre- se encogió de hombros_

**Sam´s PVO**

_-¡Quítame las esposas Benson, o juro que ni tu madre te reconocerá cuando mi puño llegue a tu cara!- le grite, ni siquiera podía hacer nada, ya que me había esposado al sofá_

_-Nop- lo escuche decir sonriendo y se fue hacia la cocina_

**Brad´s PVO**

_-¡Vamos, tenemos que salir algún día!- les grite a Gibby, Spencer y Freddie_

_-Ya que…- escuche decir a Freddie resignado –Pero te juro que cuando sepa quien se llevo nuestra ropa…- dijo con voz amenazadora_

_-Pero yo no quiero salir, mis patitos… tienen pena- dijo Spencer refiriéndose a los dibujos de sus bóxer_

_-¡Solo hazlo!- volví a gritar bastante irritado_

**Spencer´s PVO**

_-¡Hey!- salude cuando Sammy entro al departamento_

_-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Sam bastante sorprendida_

_-Hice un bote y ahora estoy pescando- seguí en lo que estaba_

_-¡¿En mi alberca?- grito_

**Dos chicos, un departamento y mucho, pero mucho amor…**

**Carly´s PVO**

_-¡Auch!- escuche quejarse a Freddie ya que Sam lo acababa de golpear en el hombro_

_-¡Sam!- le recrimine_

_-¿Qué?- pregunto ella levantando una ceja_

_-Deberías aprender a querer más a Freddie para no dejarlo en un hospital- me cruce de brazos_

_-Tienes razón- bajo la mirada, yo sonreí; Por fin había hecho que Sam sintiera un poco de culpa y…_

_-¡Auch!- se volvió a quejar Freddie ya que ahora lo había golpeado en la cabeza_

_-¡Sam!- volví a regañarla_

_-¿Qué?- se quejo_

_-¡Dijiste que aprenderías a quererlo!- le reproche_

_-El amor duele- se encogió de hombros_

**No se pierdan el gran estreno de…**

**¡DEFEATED BY MY ROOMMATE!**

**Muy Pronto…**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologo

**Yo!**

**Camaradas de Internet, lo prometido, aqui el primer capitulo de la secuela de I Lost Mi Mind antes de que termine el día**

**Se que es algo corto, pero es por que es solo el prologo**

**Aun asi, espero que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Defeated By My Roommate<strong>

**CAPITULO 1: Prologo**

**Freddie´s POV**

Mire mi reloj de mano una vez más, todavía tenía media hora más de relajación en casa antes de irme a trabajar -¡Freddie-Bo el desayuno ya está listo!- A veces olvidaba que aún vivía con mi madre y que ella perturbaba mi "relajación" de soltero

-¡Si, ya voy!- rodé los ojos y camine hacia mi desayuno antes que mi madre comenzara con los reclamos

-Me alegra que sean tan madrugador hijo, pero creo que unas horas de más de sueño no te harían mal- y dale con lo mismo de siempre

-Mama, creo que ya hemos hablado de esto antes. No puedo hacer eso porque necesito estar en la oficina una hora antes de comenzar mi horario de trabajo, no quiero que el señor Matter tenga motivos para despedirme- el Señor John Matter, hombre de no más de 5 años mayor que yo, según la mayoría de mis compañeras de trabajo era "apuesto", era muy alegre, pero… me odiaba completamente

-Pero Freddie...- se quejó de nuevo

-Aunque, si tú me dejaras vivir solo… todo sería diferente- trate de sonar inocente, mirando mi plato con verduras

-¡Ah! Ahora que me lo recuerdas, tengo una buena noticia que te gustara- me sonrió

-¿Cuál es?- levante una ceja dudoso, con mi madre nunca sabes que esperar

-Ya encontré un departamento para ti- ¡¿eh?!

-¿Cómo?- pregunte sin poder creerlo

-Así como lo oyes, en tres días podrás mudarte a tu nuevo departamento -¡Genial! –Pero… tendrás que compartirlo con alguien más, esa es la única condición que pongo para dejar que vivas solo- Asentí sin importarme lo más mínimo su condición ¡Viviré solo! Bueno, con un compañero ¡pero eso no importa! –Si no quieres compartir el departamento con la persona que elegí tendrás que regresar a esta casa- me advirtió

¡Pff! No podía ser tan malo tener un compañero ni aunque fuera uno seleccionado por mi madre –No te preocupes, no lo hare- dije feliz

La escuche suspirar –Parece que fue ayer cuando jugabas a hacer ese famoso show de ICarly y venias antes de las 6 para tu baño anti piojos- dijo soñadoramente

Ah…

ICarly…

Extrañaba mucho hacerlo, después de que Sam se fue ya nada fue igual, no era lo mismo hacerlo con Alex, aunque aún con ella presente hubiéramos tenido que cancelarlo ya que la Universidad quitaba demasiado tiempo

Una vez termine de comer, fui directo hacia la sala, aún tenía tiempo para relajarme un poco

De nuevo, volví a pensar en lo que ocupaba mi mente desde hace unos momentos. Sam… ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? Bueno, no es que aún me importe, es solo curiosidad. Pose desinteresadamente mi mirada en la televisión que supongo mi madre dejó encendida

_-Y en otras noticias, la modelo y actriz más famosa de la época llegara hoy a Seattle desde Londres, esta es su primera visita, fanáticos de todas partes han llegado para recibirla eufóricamente; Ha anunciado Gregg Sulkin, su manager y con quien se presume tiene una…-_

-Mama… ¿Por qué apagaste el televisor? Yo lo estaba viendo- reclame, tan siquiera quería entretenme con algo

-Puees…. Ya es tarde, y tienes que ir al trabajo ¡Si eso!- parecía nerviosa, alce una ceja - ¡Ah!- pareció recordar algo, fue hasta no se dónde durante algunos segundos y regreso con una carpeta con algunos papeles – Esto es el contrato que mando la persona que será tu compañera, quiere que los revises y si aceptas… firma- me explico entregándomelos

Me senté en el sofá y comencé a leerlos; Todo era acerca de mantener la privacidad y cualquier información que tenía que ver con él, tal parecía que mi nuevo compañero era una persona demasiado importante, ya que no quería que nadie se enterara del lugar donde viviría. Pero eso no importaba, podía acatar esas cláusulas sin ningún problema. Hice a un lado el contrato y lo que vi me dejo estupefacto

Eran imágenes del departamento, Wow… Incluso ese "Wow" se quedaba corto, era…era… ¡Extraordinario! Nunca había visto un "departamento" (Si a eso se le podía llamar departamento) fuera tan lujoso y moderno como ese ¿Cómo es que mi madre lo habrá conseguido? Bueno, y a todo esto… ¿A dónde había ido ella? –Mamá- la llame pero no hubo respuesta

Camine a la cocina, a la sala, nada… Fui hacia su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta así que seguramente ella estaría ahí -¿Cuándo va a llegar? Ya veo… No, Aquí no ha habido ningún problema, todo sigue igual… Bien, como siempre, aunque últimamente ha tenido muchos problemas con su jefe- ¿Con quién hablaba? ¿Estaba hablando de mí? –Sí, lo sé, deben estar muy cansados después de tan largo viaje ¿Se hospedaran en un hotel ahora? Ah… por favor cuando llegue y después de que se instale bien dile que me llame por teléfono ¡Ah! También te aviso que mi Freddie ya ha aceptado el contrato, así que puedes informarle y… ¿Enserio? Pero… ¿No crees que se moleste cuando se entere?... Eso es cierto…. Tienes razón… Bien, nos vemos después- colgó la llamada

-¿Con quién hablabas?- ella pareció asustarse, pues dio un pequeño brinco desde su lugar

-Con… con un amigo- entrecerré los ojos ¿desde cuándo mi madre tenía amigos de los que no quería contarme? -¡Ah! Mira la hora que es, ahora si se te hará tarde, lo mejor será que te vayas ya, recuerda que cuando llegues a la casa tienes que empacar, adiós- me saco de su cuarto

No soy paranoico pero esto era demasiado extraño incluso aun viniendo de mi madre. Mi madre nunca me ocultaba nada y siempre me sobreprotegía demasiado, pero ahora me estaba dejando ir de casa muy fácilmente, pero la pregunta sería… ¿Por qué? Bueno, mientras pudiera sepárame ya de mi madre y no pasara nada malo todo estaría bien

**Sam´s POV**

Camine por el enorme pasillo con pasos firmes y sin detenerme a ver nada, solo mirando hacia el frente, con unas grandes gafas de sol que cubrían mi rostro -¡Sam te amo! ¡Soy tu fan número uno! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Sam!- fueron algunos de los gritos que pude reconocer a lo lejos una vez baje del avión, sonreí, definitivamente nunca me cansaría de escuchar a mis fans alabarme (solo cuando NO se me acercaban demasiado algunos extraños acosadores) –Por este lado, por favor- escuche decir a uno de los guardias de seguridad mientras me señalaba el lado izquierdo. Sin contestar seguí mi camino, para ser transportada lejos de las personas de ahí

Una enorme limosina aparco una vez llegamos a la entrada, mire como el chofer abría la puerta y entre por ella; Mire alrededor, nada nuevo en verdad, lujos, sí, pero nada que no haya visto antes. Me quite las gafas y tome una copa de vino y me dispuse a ver por la ventana

-¿Sucede algo malo?- escuche la voz de Gregg a mi lado

-No sé, pero… podría jurar que todas las personas saben que estoy aquí dentro- entrecerré los ojos mientras miraba a la gente enloquecida desde afuera

-Mmm… tal vez, porque esta limosina tiene tu nombre pintado a un costado…- lo escuche murmurar de manera pensativa

Me tome el puente de la nariz para no gritarle lo idiota que era ¿Para esto me tome tantas consideraciones en el aeropuerto? Suspire ante lo idiota que podía ser él a veces y mejor decidí seguir mirando afuera

Seattle se veía igual que cuando yo me había ido y de eso ya hace más de 7 años

Aún sigo en contacto con Carly, Alex, Spencer, la señora Benson y por supuesto Brad y Gibby

Carly y Brad… siguen pegados el uno al otro, incluso viven juntos

Alex… esta "encarcelada en su casa" según ella, por Matt ya que tienen una mini mujer en casa, alias… mi sobrina de tan solo dos años

Spencer, bueno… sigue siendo…. Él, solo que ahora vive sin nadie que lo controle, excepto los bomberos, quienes ya lo advirtieron

La señora Benson, quien me sigue llamando y contándome todo lo que pasa con… su hijo… y de quien no me interesa hablar

Y por último, esta Gibby, con quien… bueno él y yo…

-Llegamos, señorita Puckett- escuche decir al Chofer desde en frente

-¿Lista para la acción?- Gregg me tendió su mano

-Mamá siempre esta lista- me coloque de nuevo los lentes y tome su mano

El chofer nos abrió la puerta y una vez Gregg hubo salido, me ayudo a bajar a mí – Tenemos diez minutos para llegar a la habitación antes de que las personas te reconozcan- comentó él una vez llegamos al lobby del hotel

-Suficiente tiempo- comente y seguimos nuestro camino, cruzamos el elevador y pudimos ver la habitación que por el día de hoy seria mía, para mañana este lugar estaría repleto de reporteros y fanáticos agitados por eso no podía quedarme mucho tiempo

Gregg introdujo la llave por la cerradura y se hizo a un lado para que entrara, entonces yo… -¡Sorpresa!- me sorprendí al escuchar el efusivo grito desde adentro y me sorprendí más al ver de quienes había venido

**Carly´s POV**

-¡Sorpresa!- gritamos todos en cuanto la puerta se abrió

-Woah… ¿Qué es esto, secuestradores?- escuche decir a mi… Wow... ¡¿Esa era mi mejor amiga?! Supongo que todos estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo al verla así porque nadie dijo nada, lo único que hacíamos era verla como si, como si… -¡Hey! No me miren como si fuera alguna clase de cosa rara- bueno, esa no era la palabra, pero supongo que así parecía nuestra expresión

-¿Sam?- pregunte desconcertada

No es que mi amiga de la escuela no fuera linda, pero es que la de ahora lucía un poco… -Wow…- Sip, esa era la única palabra que podía describirla justo ahora

-¿Podrían ya dejar de babear?- esas palabras parecieron hacerme reaccionar porque sin pensarlo sonreí, Sam, la típica Sam…

Me miro y extendió sus brazos, corrí a abrazarla –Te he extrañado mucho- seguí abrazándola, vamos Carly, no llores, no llores…

-Carly…. ¿Estas llorando?- pregunto Sam

-No…- dije entrecortadamente

-Vamos, no llores ¡Ya no me iré!- la escuche decir en mi hombre

Me aleje de ella para verla a la cara -¿Enserio?- sonreí mientras me quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos

-Tan cierto como lo rubio de su cabello- dijo Gregg desde atrás –Seguirá trabajando aquí en Seattle- Afirmo con la cabeza

-¡Sammy!- Grito y me arrebato la única persona con la que siempre estos años pelee para hablar por teléfono con Sam, aquel raro y roba amigas con él que al parecer, seguiría peleando por su tiempo

-Spencer… me… me asfixias- trato de decir sobre el brazo de mi hermano

-Lo siento- relajo un poco su abrazo pero sin soltarla

Respiro profundamente –Bien ¡A celebrar!- grito ella y todos la seguimos, sip, era bueno que estuviera en casa

**Brad´s POV**

Nos encontrábamos ya en la sala, solo Carly, Sam y Gregg. Alex y Matt habían tenido que ir a casa por Emily (su hija) que ya moría de sueño y Spencer a regañadientes había tenido que irse, después de que llamaron desde Bushwell porque su puerta del departamento estaba en llamas -¿Y qué tal el viaje?- pregunte Carly a mi lado

-Tedioso, sabes que odio viajar muchas horas- contesto Sam mientras seguía bebiendo vino

-Sip, hasta que busco algo con que entretenerse- la miro mal Sulkin

-No fue mi culpa, ella era una adicta- se encogió de hombros ella

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Sam?- Carly ahora fue quien le reprochaba

-Le dio de beber a una anciana un paquete de bebidas energizantes- reprimí las ganas de reir tan solo con imaginarme a una viejita súper activa en un asiento de avión

-¡Sam!- le reprendió mi novia

-En mi defensa puedo decir que solo le di una, ella tomo las demás- levanto ambas manos en son de paz

Me reí sin poder evitarlo a lo que todos me miraron y luego rieron conmigo –Bien… ¿Y dónde te quedaras Sam?- pregunto inocentemente Carly, inconscientemente preste más atención a la conversación

-Brad consiguió un departamento, solo tendré que compartirlo con algún inadaptado que coloque sus datos para que no descubran que yo vivo ahí, además, hicimos que firmara un contrato donde especificaba claramente que no podría hablar acerca de su compañero de cuarto- se señaló restándole importancia al asunto

-Bushwell sería una buena opción para vivir…- mi pobre novia trato de parecer inocente, mirando su vaso de limonada, pero Sam la miro entrecerrando la mirada –ya sabes, estoy yo, Brad, Spencer… La señora Benson…- casi murmuro lo último, pero por el fuerte sonido de la copa sobre la mesa, fue que notamos que escucho perfectamente

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Shay?- la miro seriamente

-Sam, deberías ir a ver a Fred…-

-¡Ah!- la interrumpió, levantándose de pronto y señalándola con el dedo – No te atrevas a terminar esa frase- le amenazo, yo solo las mire sin decir nada, igual que Gregg, que solo estaba cruzado de brazos, pero que al igual que Sam, tampoco parecía feliz con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación –Esto queda bien claro, no discutiré nada de lo que paso antes de irme, fin de la discusión – volvió a sentarse en el sofá

Suspire con pesar, las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensé; Todos parecían tensos al hablar de esas cosas y Sam estaba demasiado hostil, casi tanto como Gregg ahora, apretaba el vaso como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse, solo espero… que las cosas no se salgan de control…

**Freddie´s POV**

Camine por el lobby del lujoso edificio con mis maletas guiadas en mis manos –Disculpe, yo…-

-Busco mi departamento- me interrumpió una mujer, dándome la espalda

-Disculpe…- le toque el hombre y se giró a verme, tenía unas enormes gafas y un sombrero bastante costoso supongo; Wow… parecía una modelo

-¿Qué?- parecía irritada

-Es que yo…-

-Te dije que me esperaras- y de nuevo, me interrumpían –No encontraras el departamento tu sola- la otra persona la miro mal

Ella pareció frustrarse más y se quitó los lentes que llevaba puestos, grite con sorpresa al percatarme de su rostro y el recién llegado me miro bien, supongo que creía que estaba loco, pero luego, el comenzó a escandalizar conmigo -¡¿Tú?!- Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo, supongo que rezando por que fuera algún tipo de problema óptico, aunque era un poco extraño pues no lo conocía a él. Pero mis ojos no me mentían, regrese mi vista hacia aquella mujer, ese cabello rubio, esos ojos azules y esa mirada de "hago lo que yo quiero porque soy yo" me comprobaban mi peor temor... -¿Sam?...- pregunte rezando por que fuera solo un sueño pero en cambio, ella levanto una ceja

Frunció el ceño -¿Benson?- me miro confundida, hay no….

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah!<strong>

**Terminado este capitulo, como siempre, estare como esclava escribiendo para ustedes :D**

**ya saben**

**esperare sus opiniones, que me digan que les parecio**

**y si quieren ver algo, tratare de complacerlos xD**

**Bueno, les dejare un micro-avance del siguiente...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sam´s POV**

**-**¡Bradley ¿Me podrías decir que significa esto?!- escuche gritar a Gregg, yo también quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando aquí

-Bueno… pues… - que elocuente era –Ustedes dos son los dueños del departamento 408, espero que se lleven bien- sonrió "inocentemente"

-¡¿Qué?!-

**Freddie´s POV**

-Entonces… supongo que solo eres la típica niña famosa después de todo

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- me miro indiferente ¿estaba en lo correcto?

.

.

-Si esa información se filtrara en la prensa… tendría que huir del país- dijo tranquilamente ¿¡Enserio?!

_**CAPITULO 2: Compañeros De Habitación**_


	3. Chapter 3: Compañeros de Habitacion

**Hi, chicos del mundo en Internet!**

**Aqui les traigo a ustedes el capitulo numero tres de esta revoltosa historia :D**

**Y con un español ya revolucionado! xD**

**Hahaha, la verdad es que estoy tomando clases :P**

**Bueno, sin más los dejo leer :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Defeated By My Roommate<strong>

**CAPITULO 2: Compañeros De Habitación**

**Sam´s POV**

Tome con calma la taza de té que estaba en mi mano, intentando no concentrarme en los hombres que estaban frente a mí, aunque ciertamente me encontraba bastante alterada, pero gracias a los años de experiencia que el modelaje me había dejado, es que podía controlarme mejor **-**¡Bradley ¿Me podrías decir que significa esto?!- escuche gritar a Gregg mientras señalaba a Benson que se encontraba sentado en un sillón individual frente a nosotros dos, ahora Gregg era el histérico y agresivo aquí, aunque mentiría si decía que no me encontraba de igual manera que él, yo también quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando aquí

-Yo también quiero saber- dijo Fredward, intentando no parecer invisible

-Bueno… pues… - que elocuente era

Deje la taza en la mesa –Déjate ya de rodeos y explícate rápido, no tengo todo el día- le dirigí una mirada, esta situación me estaba molestando demasiado

Lo escuchamos suspirar –este es el departamento que compre para ustedes- levante una ceja sin comprender a que se refería, el me miro y supongo que comprendió mis dudas–Ustedes dos son los dueños del departamento 408, espero que se lleven bien- sonrió "inocentemente"

-¡¿Qué?!- escuche los ruidosos gritos de Benson y Gregg -¡Me niego a aceptar esto, nunca!- si hay algo más molesto que estar aburrida, es escuchar a dos niñitas histéricas, gritando tantas tonterías como esos dos, ahora tres niñitas ya que Brad se les había unido

Cansada, di un golpe seco en la mesa con ambas palmas y los tres se callaron –A ver si entendí esto… - me tome el puente de la nariz – Bradley compro este departamento, nos mintió a mí y a Benson para que firmáramos un contrato y…

-Yo no les mentí- me interrumpió y lo mire mal haciendo que guardara silencio

-Y se supone, que ahora debemos vivir…. _Juntos_- casi arrastre las últimas palabras

-¡Me niego, no, no y no!- negó energéticamente Gregg, como si fuera algún niño pequeño

-¡Yo tampoco quiero esto!- se indignó Benson volviendo a gritar junto a Gregg, pase una mano por mi cara bastante irritada

-¡Basta!- ahora fue Brad el que detuvo todo el escandalo e internamente lo agradecí –Freddie- lo señalo y el susodicho lo miro –Si no quieres compartir el departamento con Sam tendrás que regresar a vivir con tu madre- Benson bajo la mirada –Y tu Gregg, sabes perfectamente que Sam necesita este departamento y compartirlo con Freddie es lo mejor que puede hacer ahora, el no hablara de ella con nadie- Gregg miro hacia otro lado aunque levemente murmuro un "supongo que sí" –Y Sam…- ahora se dirigió hacia mí, todos me miraron

Yo bufé –Me da igual- volví a sentarme en el gran sofá junto a Gregg

-Bien- celebro Brad –Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo y en paz… ¿Por qué no cerramos el trato con un amistoso apretón de manos?- nos miró a mí y a Benson simultáneamente

Yo levante una ceja hacia él y luego mire a Benson quien también se encontraba viéndome, decidiéndose por aceptar el apretón de manos o no. Me levante de mi asiento y camine hasta él para extenderle mi mano y pude ver que lucía sorprendido, supongo que no esperaba ese tipo de reacción de mi parte -¿Vas a dejarme con la mano estirada o la tomaras?- pregunte

Pareció despertar de algún trance y torpemente se levantó para tomarla –Su… supongo que… supongo que ya somos compañeros ¿No?- estrecho su mano con la mía y sentí mi corazón comenzar a latir rápidamente

-Si…- murmure

-Bien, ya que todo quedo aclarado, nosotros nos iremos- Gregg quito mi mano de la de Benson y la tomo entre la suya, los tres lo miramos –Volveremos después, tenemos que traer todas sus cosas ¿Verdad?- me miro levantando una ceja y rápidamente entendí a que se refería

-Nos vemos Brad, Benson- dije a manera de despedida y deje que me condujera hasta la puerta mientras me volvía a colocar los lentes

**Freddie´s POV**

Entrelace mis manos y recargue mis brazos en mis piernas para seguir mirándola fijamente, intentando comprender la situación actual en la que nos encontrábamos –Si quieres decir algo, solo hazlo, me molesta que me miren tanto-dijo sin siquiera despegar la mirada de su…. ¿Libro?

-¿Desde cuando lees libros?- pregunte bastante sorprendido

-¿Desde cuándo tanto interés Benson?-evadió mi pregunta

-Pensé que habías dicho que podía decir lo que quisiera- me cruce de brazos

-Jamás dije que respondería- me ataco de vuelta

Bufe molesto –Entonces estaba en lo cierto…- me murmure a mí mismo, para mi sorpresa ella dejo la revista a un lado

-¿A qué te refieres?- levanto una ceja, aunque me pareció bastante inusual ya que hace tiempo se habría molestado y me habría golpeado hasta que se cansara más sin en cambio ni siquiera frunció el ceño

-Es que… supongo que solo eres la típica niña famosa después de todo- trate de molestarla

-Explícate- respondió simplemente mientras que un sujeto con una bandeja le dejaba lo que parecía ser era un batido y ella lo tomaba con demasiados modales para mi gusto

-¡Eso!- la señale mientras se llevaba la bebida a la boca –Apuesto a que la mayoría de las cosas no las haces tú, apuesto a que tienes cientos de personas a tu disposición y que lo único que has hecho todo este tiempo es modelar. Seguramente tienes limosinas esperando a llevarte a donde desees, millones de tarjetas de crédito con las que pudieras comprar todo lo que quisieras pero que a pesar de eso no te sientes satisfecha y por eso prefieres des aburrirte molestando a la gente aunque no se lo merezca- ¡Ja! Con eso seguramente si se molestaría y mostraría la típica Sam que es

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- me miro indiferente ¡¿estaba en lo correcto?! Bien, aunque eso fuera correcto… era hora de ser más drásticos y extravagantes, esto no podría fallar

-Pues también asumo que… controlas tu temperamento por tu carrera pero que te molesta hacerlo, que seguramente colección juegos de niños porque aunque no lo demuestres eres demasiado infantil, que lees para no sentirte una rubia tonta, que a pesar de tener muchos choferes conduces algún auto deportivo para no sentirte tan controlada, que te vistes de esa manera tan extravagante porque seguramente eres una narcisista y que tu malteada es de fresa- la mire con autosuficiencia

Ella bebió un poco más de su bebida y me miro de igual manera -Si esta información se filtrara en la prensa… tendría que huir del país o de lo contrario estarían sobre mí- dijo tranquilamente ¿¡Enserio?! –Pero en algo de equivocaste…- se levantó y camino hacia mí, inconscientemente me aleje de ella, temiendo por mi vida –Hace mucho tiempo que deje de beber malteadas- coloco la copa frente a mí y camino hacia su habitación, la mire sorprendido, tal vez… me había equivocado con lo que le dije, tal vez se había vuelto más madura

Me acerque a la copa y casi al instante su fuerte aroma inundo mi nariz -¿Qué es esto?- le pregunte a uno de los hombres que limpiaba el lugar

-Champagne- respondió simplemente mientras volvía a sus labores, Sip, era obvio que era licor

Si, Sam no era para nada ninguna mujer madura, y aunque podría aparentar ser una dama de mundo, ella seguía siendo la misma Sam

**Gregg´s POV**

Entre por la puerta una vez el mayordomo abrió, pude ver a Benson en la sala, mirando algunas hojas –Hola- salude

-Hey- respondió y después de eso nadie dijo nada, solo nos miramos, esperando a que el otro hiciera o dijera algo

-Gregg ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sam acercándose

-Necesito hablar contigo- dije simplemente y ella no dijo nada tampoco

-Bien, pero vamos a…- no termino de decir la frase porque su celular comenzó a sonar -¿Diga?- respondió el teléfono, no necesitaba preguntar de quien se trataba porque yo lo sabía, me gire para sentarme en la sala y esperar que terminara de hablar

Mire nuevamente mi reloj, Sam llevaba hablando 27 minutos exactamente ¿Qué tanto se decían si diario hablaban? Di un rápido vistazo hacia la cocina, donde ella se encontraba hablando y casi al instante Benson apareció pero tal parece que él no me vio a mí, simplemente prestó atención a Sam que se encontraba sentada muy feliz de la vida – ¿Enserio? Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, sí… yo también lo espero, bien- comenzó a reír – Me imagino –Volvió a reír -De acuerdo, ve o me echara en cara el que te entretengo, sí, yo también te quiero- colgó la llamada, como siempre, con esa famosa sonrisa boba

-Y yo que pensé que eras solo una estatua sin emociones- dijo Freddie entrando y yo quise golpearlo por sus palabras

-Te has equivocado en muchas cosas Benson, así que a mí no me sorprende que lo sigas haciendo- respondió ella suspicaz, y camino hasta donde yo estaba -Vamos- casi me arrastro hasta su habitación -¿Y bien…Qué querías decirme?- preguntó una vez estuvimos dentro y con la puerta cerrada para que algún curioso no escuchara nuestra conversación

Suspire profundamente, resignándome a la pelea que estaba seguro, se aproximaría –No quiero que te acerques a Freddie, si es posible, solo habla con él lo más indispensable posible- solté sin más

Ella me miró fijamente –No me estoy acercando a él, ni siquiera respondo a sus constantes interrogatorios- me contraataco molesta

-Sam… sabes perfectamente como yo, que para ti, está prohibido interactuar con Fredward Benson de cualquier manera- coloque ambas manos en sus hombros

-Lo sé, no tienes por qué ser tan huraño, lo hare- se relajó un poco pero aun así seguí estudiando sus reacciones, intentando encontrar algo que me indicara que siquiera dudara un poco –Lo prometo, no me acercare a Benson, ya deja de mirarme así- frunció el ceño

-Bien- exhale conforme –Porque de lo contrario… no me importaría el hecho de moverte de este departamento, aunque este el hecho de viajar cada semana a diferentes hoteles para que tus fanáticos no te encuentren, con el fin de que te alejes de Freddie Benson- palmee su hombro y le sonreí, de mi bolsillo saque un pequeño videojuego portátil y lo coloque en su mano derecha, ella no dijo nada más

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, quedo corto, pero ya esta<strong>

**Ya saben sus comentarios son mi inspiracion ;)**

**Aqui les dejo un avance de lo que veran en el siguiente, auque tal vez despues quieran matarme xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sam´s PVO**

Una vez Benson se fue de la sala, seguí buscando alguna falla en el videojuego y en el televisor, gatee lentamente por todo alrededor hasta ver el enchufe del dichoso aparato, tirado en el suelo –Benson…- gruñí molesta el que ahora consideraba mi enemigo en esta guerra

**Freddie´s PVO**

-¡¿Quién te crees tú para hacer eso?!- le grite molesto

-Eso es obvio, Samantha Puckett-

**Freddie´s PVO**

-Freddie… te extrañe… te extrañe mucho- susurro en mi oído, me estremecí por la sorpresa y más me desconcertó el ser abrazado por la espalda por ella

-¿Sa…Sam?- sentí como si mi corazón fuera a derretirse, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba llamarme por mi nombre, ni siquiera por apodos

_**CAPITULO 3: Convivencia Diaria**_


	4. Chapter 4: Convivencia Diaria

**Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo de rapido xD**

**Es de madrugada y me estoy muriendo de sueño**

**Pero les prometo que en el proximo contesto sus reviews :P**

**Espero y les guste ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Defeated By My Roommate<strong>

**CAPITULO 4: Convivencia Diaria**

**Freddie´s PVO**

El más ostentoso de los departamentos en toda Seattle, una vista por el balcón que deslumbraría a cualquiera que la mirara, lugar inmenso y lleno de lujos por doquier, podría considerarse una mansión sin lugar a dudas; Y la mejor parte de todo, es a mí, viviendo en este generoso sueño…

…

La puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió de golpe, mostrando una muy cansada y aterradora cara que yo conocía bien, si… había olvidado que la razón por la que yo estuviera viviendo en este asombroso lugar era, lamentablemente… -Buenos días, Sam- salude sin mucho animo

-Días… - dijo aun sin ganas y caminando hacia la sala, note que vestía simplemente ropa deportiva, aunque por la cara que llevaba supuse que no tenía muchos ánimos como para hacer deporte

-¿Y esa ropa?- trate de sonar indiferente

-¿Qué, acaso eres policía?- levanto una ceja, camino hacia el sofá para dejarse caer, como en toda la semana desde que nos habíamos mudado

De repente una pequeña cosa que se encontraba en el suelo me hizo prestar atención -Oye Sam ¿podrías decirme que hace este gato aquí?- tome a la pequeña bola y la levante con una mano, pero ella continuó ignorándome y siguió entretenida en sus videojuegos, en el sofá, junto a la enorme televisión de plasma de la sala

Hice una mueca -Sam, Sam…. ¡Sam!- seguí gritándole pero sin resultados ¡Incluso me coloque frente a ella! Pero solo me empujo con su mano

-De acuerdo, hora del plan C- me susurre a mí mismo y lentamente me acerque al enchufe que se encontraba detrás del televisor, cerré mis ojos y tire de el

Ella pareció despertar de su mundo y miro confundida hacia el mando de juego, intentando buscar el problema, yo solo sonreí satisfecho y lentamente me aleje de mi reciente crimen para no levantar sospechas, caminando hacia el gato de nuevo –Así que… -dejo de mirar el control del videojuego para verme a mí -¿Qué hace este gato aquí?- lo levante para que ella lo notara también

-Es Claws- respondió como si nada

Su paciencia me estaba colmando la mía -¿Y podría saber qué hace "Claws" aquí?- dije sarcástico

La pregunta pareció descolocarla un poco, incluso, si no supiera que era Sam de la que estaba hablando podría decir que hasta parecía dudar sobre que responder –Es… lo estoy cuidando… para alguien- balbuceo, la mire de manera suspicaz

¿Cuidándolo para alguien?

A mi cabeza llego cierto tipo con cabello oscuro, ojos color gris, arrogante porte y mirada de "no me importa nada"

Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Dónde estará? ¿No se supone que ese tipo la había seguido desde Seattle?

-Estúpido videojuego- la escuche murmurar y me di cuenta que esa era mi señal para huir antes de que se diera cuenta de quien había sido el responsable de que ella ya no estuviera pegada al televisor

**Sam´s PVO**

Suspire tranquilamente una vez Benson se fue de la sala, pensé que intentaría preguntar más así que decidí ignorarlo.

No era porque Gregg me había "pedido amablemente" que no me acercara a Benson la razón por la cual lo ignoraba y lo evitaba como si fuera una plaga, bueno, _es_ una plaga pero aun así no era porque le tuviera miedo a Gregg, o al repertorio que ya me sabía de memoria

Tenía 3 enormes motivos por los cuales no podía ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de acercármele y eso, era sin incluir en el paquete, lo que había pasado hace 7 años entre nosotros, los problemas que aun teníamos y su reciente hostilidad hacia mí. Sip, ese muchacho parecía tener algún tipo de alarma contra incendio, podría casi jurarlo

Cuando lo tocaba (por accidente) o pasaba cerca de él, simplemente… era como un reflejo, se quitaba, brincaba, corría lejos de mí

De mi bolsillo saque mi reproductor, me coloque audífonos y encendí la música

Maldije irritada al darme cuenta el hecho de que ahora no tuviera nadie que estuviera aquí para arreglar el problema ya que Gregg decía que era mejor no contratar a nadie o podrían delatarme y decirle a la prensa donde estaba yo

Para lo que me importaba…

Ahora no solo no tendría a nadie para hacer lo que yo no quería hacer, como cocinero, mayordomo, chofer, mucama, ama de llaves y mucho menos asistente, si no que ahora se supone que **YO** tendría que hacerlo… ¿o No?

"_sí, claro" (Nótese mi sarcasmo)_

Y lo peor de todo…

Ahora estaba yo… sola… con Benson…

Sí, claro, era lo peor (¡Y no estoy siendo sarcástica!)

Seguí buscando alguna falla en el videojuego y en el televisor, gatee lentamente por todo alrededor hasta ver el enchufe del dichoso aparato, tirado, en el suelo –Benson…- gruñí molesta el que ahora consideraba mi enemigo en esta guerra

Si ese… torpe…

Si Benson quería molestarme… Lo había logrado, y tenía que admitir, que lo había hecho muuuy bien y ahora, tenía que pagar por ello

Nadie se metía con mis cosas y vivía tranquilamente para contarlo

Me puse de pie tranquilamente, suspire y conté hasta poder serenarme y no cometer alguna clase de homicidio. Camine hacia la cocina con calma y una vez estuve allí, la mirada de Benson se fijó hacia mí –Hey- me saludo asustado

Lo mire varios segundos, pensando en mi respuesta -… Me voy, volveré a las 3…- algo llegó a mi mente, tan veloz que inconscientemente sonreí de solo imaginarme su cara -… espero que la comida este hecha una vez llegue- me serene, o podía jurar, que estallaría a carcajadas

-¿Eh? ¿Qué, Cómo? ¿Cuál comida?- pareció reaccionar

-¿No me digas que no leíste el contrato que te envié sobre el departamento?- levante una ceja, su cara no tenía preció –Quien lo diría… para ser un ñoño, eras bastante idiota- lo mire con burla, el entrecerró los ojos –Bueno, tienes… -mire mi reloj ¡Las seis de la mañana! -9 horas para leerlo y para preparar mi comida, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, nos vemos - hice una seña con la mano y salí sin siquiera darle tiempo para que comenzara a decir sus eternos sermones

.

.

.

-Sam… para, ya… detente- escuche la voz estrangulada de Gregg

-¿Por qué, no te gusta?- le sonreí descaradamente

-¿Realmente esperas que responda? Ni siquiera me has dejado tomar aire, creo que mi cuerpo ya no podrá soportarlo más- me sonrió cansado

Reí un poco y dejé de correr –Sabes que no tienes que venir a entrenar conmigo, es tu culpa, tú eres el masoquista- tome la botella de agua y la toalla que el asistente de Gregg me ofreció

-Pues tú normalmente no entrenas durante 3 horas, hoy estas más hiperactiva- bebió de su botella de agua

-Supongo que estoy de buen humor- me encogí de hombros y el frunció el ceño

-¿Y… esa razón… tiene algo que ver con Freddie Benson?- se cruzó de brazos

-¿Celos?- me burle, pero él ni se movió un poco -¿Por qué tienes que relacionarlo todo con Benson? ¿No puede haber otra razón?-Bufe molesta

-¿Así? ¿Cuál?- seguía intentando aprobar mis razones

-No lo sé, tal vez… alguna visita desde Nueva York- sonreí alegremente

-¿En serio? ¿Vienen para acá?- se sorprendió y asentí sin poder controlar mi felicidad -Vaya… ya era hora- se alegró el también –A propósito… - pareció dudar -… acerca del compromiso… bueno, los medios…- mi reloj comenzó a timbrar, impidiéndole que continuara

Lo mire -¡Rayos! Es muy tarde, debo irme ¡Nos vemos, hablaremos de eso después!- corrí sin dejar que dijera o hiciera algo más

**Freddie´s PVO**

Seguí mirando el reloj, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces –Faltan 5 minutos- susurre algo ansioso

Mire la mesa ya preparada para cuando la "rubia mandona" llegara. Aunque aún seguía sin poder creer todo lo que tenía que hacer solo por no haber leído ese tonto contrato. Mire con rencor la hoja que aún tenía en mis manos

Tenía que; Alimentarla todos los días, llevar y recoger su ropa de la lavandería, hacer las compras de lo que se necesitara con el dinero (que según esto, me seria dado), guardar el secreto de confiablidad hacia este departamento, respetar su privacidad, entre muchas cosas más…

–_Quien lo diría… para ser un ñoño, eras bastante idiota-_

Recordé las palabras de Sam y sonreí como el tonto que soy

Me había llamado torpe, ella solo me decía "Benson" o "Fredward", pero ahora…

Es estruendo sonido de la puerta siendo azotada me indico que Sam había llegado, trague en seco –Bienvenida- al tiempo que ella llegó y se sentó conmigo en la mesa

-Muy bien…- miro la mesa – Excelente ama de casa- se burlo

-Solo come- dije y le mire mal

Su mirada seria se detuvo y me miro detenidamente, cada segundo parecía eterno y yo estaba extremadamente nervioso -¿Qué… sucede algo? ¿Algo está mal?- Ok, no quería sonar tan angustiado

-…- siguió sin decir nada, esto comenzaba a volverme loco, incluso podría pensar que… -… Gracias, por la comida- y comenzó a comer

Y yo, no podía salir de mi estupefacción, ella cada vez me confundía más y más… ¡¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba?!

Un día me evitaba y me trataba como si fuera lo peor del mundo y hoy, hoy pareciera como si estuviera viendo a Sam, la vieja Sam…

Escuche sonar un celular, y no era el mío - ¿Diga? Sé que eres tú… ¿Ahora mismo? Estoy en mi hora de almuerzo… Bien, voy para allá…si, adiós… Lo sé, yo también te quiero, nos vemos- terminó de decir y colgó la llamada

-¿Algún problema?- trate de sonar casual mientras jugaba con mi tenedor, aunque quería saber quién había llamado

Escuche un largo suspiro y pensé que me mandaría al demonio, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que preguntaba algo –Gregg… dice que tengo que ir a filmar un comercial- Volvió a guardar su celular

-¿Justo Ahora?- ¿Para eso había preparado todo, para que ella se fuera? La vi asentir con la cabeza pero aun así continuó comiendo con tranquilidad

-Deja de verme tanto Benson, dije que comería aquí y lo hare, el comercial puede esperar- dijo desinteresadamente y fue lo último que se dijo, yo no sabía que más decir, estaba… desorientado…

.

.

.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta, seguramente era Sam, que ya había regresado de trabajar, mire el reloj… las nueve y media, vaya… ya era muy tarde. Seguí charlando cómodamente con Shane, un amigo del trabajo, que me había llamado para ver si ya me había instalado bien en mi nuevo departamento, y obviamente, no sabía que lo compartía, y mucho menos sabía que era con la _"modelo más famosa de toda américa_"

Como no… como si fuera a decirle eso a alguien, como si _pudiera_ decirle eso a alguien

De repente la comunicación se cortó y el teléfono termino muerto -¿Bueno, Bueno, Shane?- Mire el teléfono pasmado ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-¡Ja!- escuche el grito de triunfo de Sam mientras se levantaba del suelo con una sonrisa pintada en su cara y… ¡El cable del teléfono en la mano!

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, porque hiciste eso?!- le grite molesto

-Desconectaste mi videojuego- se encogió de hombros

-¿Y por eso cortaste mi llamada?- ella me miro, casi obviándome su razón. La mire lo más indignado que pude -¡¿Quién te crees tú para hacer eso?!- seguí gritando

Se cruzó de brazos -Eso es obvio, Samantha Puckett- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¡¿Y con qué derecho te atreves a hacer lo que hiciste?!- comenzó a agotarme la paciencia

La escuche bufar-Benson, sigues diciendo cosas sin sentido. La respuesta es demasiado obvia incluso para ti- dio un golpe con su mano en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala haciendo un sonido seco y me miro con completa arrogancia –Es porque yo hago lo que quiero- juro, que esta señorita me confundía más y más ¡era como si fueran dos personas en una!

Una me trataba como Sam, la Sam que conocí durante mis primeros 18 años; A la que le gustaba comer y golpear gente, a la que le molestaban las personas y no temía hacer lo que quería ni decir lo que deseara y comportarse de la manera que quisiera. A aquella que, a pesar de ser violenta, siempre tenía su lado dulce y tierno, que se preocupaba por los que quería aunque no le gustara demostrarlo mucho…

Mientras que la otra…

La otra era una señorita de modales, refinada, educada, famosa, llena de lujos y dinero, soberbia, arrogante, que piensa que la vida es un videojuego, indiferente, molesta…

Ok, la lista, es eterna, pero supongo que con eso se entiende lo que trato de decir

No entiendo nada ¿Por qué ese cambió de actitud?

¿Por qué pareciera que tiene problemas de bipolaridad?

Aunque la pregunta correcta seria…

¿Cuál de las dos… era la verdadera?

Cansado, me levante del sofá y la mire como si quisiera matarla o al menos, hacerle entender mi molestia – Me voy- dije entre dientes y camine hacía el escritorio que se encontraba cerca de ahí; Abrí mi portafolios que había dejado ahí antes de que llamara Shane y saqué mi computadora –Tonto trabajo- susurre y seguí trabajando en el balance que hacía desde ayer y por el cual, aún no había dormido casi nada, mire de nuevo la taza de café que se encontraba aun lado de mí y luego sin dejar de mirar el balance me dirigí a tomarla en mi mano…

Mi error, la maldita taza se volteó, gracias al cielo, hacia el otro lado de mi laptop. Pero desgraciadamente la alegría me duro poco, al percatarme el ahora ahogado videojuego portátil que Sam siempre llevaba, excepto ahora -¡Demonios!- grite aterrado

-¿Qué con el escándalo Benson? Cállate o tendré que cerrarte la boca con cinta ¿que no vez que ahora yo trato de hablar por teléfono? Qué pasa con los raros de hoy en día que son tan… -Una vez llegó a donde estaba yo y vio lo que yo estaba viendo se calló de golpe, Oh no…

-S…Sa…Sam… yo… no quise… no quiero…- balbucee como pude

Ella seguía mirando el videojuego, sosteniendo el teléfono cerca de su oído y por lo poco que pude escuchar, alguien estaba del otro lado intentando llamar su atención pero sin ningún resultado –Te llamo luego- votó el celular en el sofá y se fue acercando a mí

Agarró fuerte y con ambas manos los apoyabrazos de la silla, estaba aterrado, imaginaba que en cualquier momento me aventaría por la ventana -¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer, Benson?- susurro a centímetros de mi cara -¿Sabes acaso lo que hiciste?- Comenzó a acercarse más y más, el espació casi desaparecía… -Ese juego, fue… un regalo, de Gregg- de repente, su última frase hizo que mi cerebro reaccionara

-No te atrevas a acercarte más- la corte serió

Se alejó y yo sentí que me relajaba –Lo se… ya lo sé, no necesitan repetírmelo cada 5 minutos- y se fue…

Ciertamente me sentía más aliviado sin Sam cerca de mí, pero también, por alguna razón me sentía muy, pero muy… perturbado

**Carly´s PVO**

Siempre he pensado que me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás, aunque sea un poco; Que me gustaría ver a Sam y a Freddie, al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar, en el mismo espacio y si podía ser posible_… juntos, los do, ellos dos_

Y hoy, era ese día, por fin podía ser cierto, aunque….

-¡Auch!- escuche quejarse a Freddie ya que Sam lo acababa de golpear en el hombro

En serio… ¡No me refería a esto!

Pobre de mí; Hace 3 horas se me había ocurrido venir a visitar a mis dos mejores amigos, ver cómo se encontraban, si ya habían hecho las pases

¡Ja! Si, como no (¡Sarcasmo!)

Cuando entre a su departamento lo primero que vi era a una encerrada Sam en su habitación y a un molesto y raro Freddie, murmurando cosas mientras en una hoja escribía "Sam es tonta"

Y yo, como buena mediadora hice que se sentaran y que _"hablaran" _(De nuevo con el sarcasmo), Sam no había dejado de golpear a Freddie desde entonces

-¡Sam!- le recrimine

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella levantando una ceja

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- la mire mal

-Estoy aburrida- se encogió de hombros

Rodé los ojos ante su respuesta-Deberías aprender a querer más a Freddie para no dejarlo en un hospital- me cruce de brazos

-Tienes razón- bajo la mirada, yo sonreí; Por fin había hecho que Sam sintiera un poco de culpa y…

-¡Auch!- se volvió a quejar Freddie ya que ahora lo había golpeado en la cabeza

-¡Sam!- volví a regañarla

-¿Qué?- se quejo

-¡Dijiste que aprenderías a quererlo!- le reproche

-El amor duele- se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Freddie ya molestando también

-Que eres un idiota- respondió ella

-Así pues…- y deje de escuchar

Me golpee la frente con la mano he intente encontrar un poco de paciencia-Muy bien, esto no está funcionando-Negué derrotada al ver como ellos dos seguían discutiendo -Lo tengo- Dije, rápidamente a mi mente había llegado la solución a su problema, ellos se giraron a verme –Reglas… cada quien haga una lista de reglas que quiere para el departamento, luego los intercambian para revisarlas y veremos si se puede estar de acuerdo… ¿Qué dicen?-los mire esperanzada, deseando que ya se acabara esta pesadilla. Ambos se miraron, como si estuvieran evaluando al otro

Después, regresaron su vista a mí –De acuerdo- dijeron al mismo tiempo, se miraron raro, hace mucho que no los escuchaba hablando al mismo tiempo

Era extraño y a la vez emocionante, era… ¡extramocionante! Oh dios… me estoy volviendo loca…

**Freddie´s PVO**

Salí de mi habitación después de 2 horas, ya había terminado mi balance que una vez se había ido Carly seguí haciendo y sentía la grandeza sobre mi

Por cierto, ahora con las "Reglas" de cada quien, supongo que ya no intentaríamos matarnos entre Sam y yo

Salí felizmente hacía la cocina en busca de un vaso de jugo para celebrar, extrañado observe como en la mesa de la sala había dos botellas de lo que parecía era vino, pero estaban vacías, junto a una copa que se encontraba a la mitad

Ignóralo Freddie, solo… ignóralo

Me dije y continué mi camino hacía la cocina

Tomé del refrigerador lo que vine a buscar y sentí algo tras de mí, más bien a alguien -Freddie… te extrañe… te extrañe mucho- susurro en mi oído, me estremecí por la sorpresa y más me desconcertó el ser abrazado por la espalda por ella

-¿Sa…Sam?- sentí como si mi corazón fuera a derretirse, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba llamarme por mi nombre, ni siquiera por apodos

-Te Amo… Te Amo… - Mi mente estaba en blanco para estas alturas -…Pollo frito- deje de retener el aire al escuchar la última frase

Como siempre, hablando dormida y de comida

-…Aaric…Gregg…Roger…- fruncí el ceño ¿Qué es esto una lista de los hombres con los que sale? –Roger, Roger…- Y parece que el ultimo estaba ganando

¿Y eso a mí qué?

No es como si me importara… No, no me importa

Por mí, puede salir con todo el planeta entero, a mí, ella no me interesa N-A-D-A

-Roger…- volvió a balbucear

Y dale con ese

* * *

><p><strong>Y otro capitulo más<strong>

**como ya dije, espero no tardarme en actualizar**

**Y como siempre**

**Si les gusto**

**Quienen opinar**

**O no les gusto**

**O quieren golpear a la escritora :D**

**Ya saben, dejen su review ;)**

**Y he aqui, es acostumbrado avance:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gregg´s PVO**

¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mujer? Pero cuando la encuentre… -Lo pagaras Sam, lo pagaras- susurre molesto, gire de nuevo para ir por donde había venido

**Freddie´s PVO**

¡¿Sam, está comprometida con Sulkin?! No, eso no podía ser cierto ¡Pero era cierto! La televisión y la imagen de Sam besándose con Sulkin en ese Café y el anillo de compromiso que ella llevaba, eran la prueba de que no era mentira…

**Sam´s PVO**

-¡Niégalo, dime que no es verdad, dime que no vas a casarte!- apunto Benson al televisor. Agache la mirada, no podía seguir viendo esa mirada recriminatoria, culpándome, y yo… sabía que no podía desmentir a ese estúpido aparato

Lo escuche bufar -¿Así que así son las cosas?-

**Carly´s PVO**

-Hey Freddie ¿A que no te imagines con quien me encontré?- casi canturreé

- Gibeeh…- saludo muy a su raro estilo mientras sonreía

-¡Soy Roger!- grito el pequeño que iba de la mano con el

.

.

-¿Cuál secreto?- me cruce de brazos

_**CAPITULO 4: ¿Cuál es la Realidad?**_


	5. Chapter 5:¿Cual es la Realidad?

Hola damas y caballeros!

Soy Samantha! :D

Realmente lamento todo el tiempo que no actualice

Pero... soy algo, bueno, **_muy_** torpe

Y tuve un accidente en la cocina y con un asesino en serie (alias el cuchillo de cocina)

Gracias a mi **SUPER** inteligencia (Sep, noten el sarcasmo), yo me corte parte de pulgar

Así que tuve que pasar un mes con vendaje y pasar por varias puntadas (No es la primera vez que me pasa, no se preocupen) xD

Pero no se preocupen, ahora estoy bien, y lista para esclavizarme a la escritura de mis historias

Y dejando ya el dramatismo y el funeral de la parte caída :P

Los dejo para que disfruten de este capitulo :D

* * *

><p><strong>Defeated By My Roommate<strong>

**CAPITULO 5: ¿Cuál es la Realidad?**

**Freddie´s PVO**

Me encontraba en la cocina, limpiando, como si fuera la "ama de casa". Me asome hacia la sala, ahí estaba Sam, mirando la televisión, como el típico marido de televisión

El teléfono comenzó a timbrar y rápidamente Sam se levantó y después de levantar la bocina, empezó a hablar de manera sospechosa, como si no quisiera que YO me enterara, pero… ¿Quién podría ser?

¿Sería Aaric?

Sin poder evitarlo, me escondí tras una pared cerca de ahí, pero no tanto para que ella no me viera –Si, yo tampoco puedo esperar para verte- la vi sonreír como tonta, entre cerré los ojos; ella nunca me sonreía así –Bien, dejare que desempaquen… si, yo también te amo… nos vemos mañana- y colgó

La vi girarse hacia donde yo estaba y seguir con esa sonrisa que ya comenzaba a darme nauseas, salí de mi escondite -¿Quién era?- pregunte y ella se sobresaltó

-Tú… ¿Por qué te apareces así?- recobró un poco la compostura - ¿Benson, acaso no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?- se cruzó de brazos. Ahora resulta que estaba indignada

-Me importan muy poco los modales, responde ¿Quién era?- me cruce ahora yo de brazos

-Era… bueno, yo… eso no te incumbe Fredward – se pasó de largo hacia su recamara, ignorándome

-¿Era Aaric?- pregunte rápido

Eso hizo que ella se detuviera repentinamente, giro sobre si y camino lentamente hacia mí… muy lentamente

A cada paso que ella daba más cerca, yo me alejaba más y más, hasta que… escuche mi cabeza golpear con la pared –Escúchame muy bien Fredward Benson por que jamás lo diré de nuevo…. -comenzó a decir a centímetros de mi rostro, y con una mirada tan aterradora, que estoy seguro, me dará pesadillas –En esta casa… **JAMÁS** se pronunciara de nuevo _**ese**_ nombre… ¿De acuerdo?- yo solo pude asentir como idiota, con un aturdido idiota. Después de eso ella me dejó ahí, aun sin poder entender lo que había ocurrido, ni como había pasado

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me encontraba tirado en el sofá, llevaba horas así, con la mirada sobre algo que me tenía sin cuidado, agradecí el hecho de que hoy no tuviera que ir a la oficina porque aún seguía distraído. Aun no superaba la pequeña escena de esta mañana, ni siquiera pude responder cuando Sam se despidió en la mañana por que iría a trabaja, y es porque mi cerebro aun trataba de entender…

¿Por qué Aaric era un tema prohibido?

¿Quién era el idiota que tanto llamaba y que hacía a Sam tan feliz?

Y lo que había tenido más efecto en todo este asuntó

_-Sí, yo también te amo…-_

Esas palabras, esas palabras yo nunca se las había escuchado, ni siquiera el día en que yo se las dije…

¡Ha! Qué ironía… ahora **YO** tenía que escucharlas, pero iban dirigidas para algún otro idiota

Me enderece de mi lugar y tome el control; esperaba que la tele me despejara un poco o mataría a alguien, la encendí

_-Y ahora la mejor y la más exclusiva noticia- sonrío el tipo del noticiero mientras se acomodaba en su silla –Hoy por fin hemos confirmado lo que ya sospechábamos desde hace varios años; Y es que un fanático subió al internet las pruebas que se necesitaban para que esto se supiera- siguió el extraño tipo_

_-Así es Jim, ahora es extra oficial, la famosa y reconocida modelo Samantha Puckett, está comprometida con su manager, el multimillonario Joven, Gregg Sulkin, a pesar de todo, ellos aún no han dicho nada, pero se puede apreciar en este video y en las fotografías que no son solo amigos- respondió su compañera mientras pude ver como enlazaban un raro video de una cafetería_

Yo ya no podía estar más en shock ¡¿Sam, está comprometida con Sulkin?! No, eso no podía ser cierto ¡Pero era cierto! La televisión y la imagen de Sam besándose con Sulkin en ese Café y el anillo de compromiso que ella llevaba, eran la prueba de que no era mentira…

**Sam´s PVO**

Entre al departamento, pensando en lo que Benson habría preparado para comer, era bueno cocinando, aunque nunca se lo diría. Me pareció raro todo y es que no se escuchaba nada, ningún ruido -¿Benson?- lo llame caminando hacia la sala, pero nadie respondió

¿Le habrá pasado algo? Comencé a buscarlo con la mirada y fue cuando lo vi, sentado en el sofá, sin hacer nada –Benson ¿Qué haces ahí?- levante una ceja

El levanto su cabeza para mirarme, parecía molesto – Es mentira…- lo escuche decir ¿Mentira que? –Sam… la tele es una mentirosa ¿Verdad? Tu, tu no harías eso- y yo cada vez estaba más confundida

-¿De qué hablas Benson? ¿Acaso estas ebrio?- realmente nunca lo había visto así

El solo comenzó a reírse -¿No sabes de que hablo? ¡Ha! ¡Sí, claro!- rodo los ojos, tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Y paso varios canales, aunque en todos hablaban de lo mismo, pasaban la misma cosa…

Sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando vi su rostro, parecía como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento -¡Niégalo, dime que no es verdad, dime que no vas a casarte!- apunto al televisor. Agache la mirada, no podía seguir viendo esa mirada recriminatoria, culpándome, y yo… sabía que no podía desmentir a ese estúpido aparato

Lo escuche bufar -¿Así que así son las cosas? Bien, es bueno saberlo Puckett- tiro el control remoto y salió corriendo del departamento, lo último que escuche fue la puerta azotar y con eso me deje caer en el suelo mientras seguía mirando el estúpido televisor

**Gregg´s PVO**

Mire de nuevo mi reloj, Sam está retrasada por más de dos horas, solo podía escuchar al director del comercial gritarme indignado mientras yo daba millones de disculpas y excusas del porque ella aun no aparecía

Una vez pude salir del set, me dirigí hacia los lugares que ella frecuentaba, pero ella no aparecía por ningún lugar ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mujer? Pero cuando la encuentre… -Lo pagaras Sam, lo pagaras- susurre molesto, gire de nuevo para ir por donde había venido, Ahí a lo lejos, mirándome con algo que parecía terror estaba ella

Al verme al instante comenzó a correr-¡Ahhhh!- la escuche gritar mientras seguía corriendo lejos de mi

-¡Sam, detente ahí!- comencé a correr detrás de ella. Para mi sorpresa, pude alcanzarla, o eso creí hasta que la mire bien -¿Melanie, que haces aquí? ¿Y por qué huyes de mí?- la interrogue

-Bueno… es que…Sam me llamó y me pidió que no te dijera donde esta- jugo con los botones de su suéter

Rodé los ojos –Solo dime donde esta- me cruce de brazos

La vi negar con la cabeza y levante una ceja –No puedo, se lo prometí; Además no creo que pueda grabar ahora, sonaba muy deprimida- ¿Deprimida? ¿Sam?

-¡Con mayor razón, debes decírmelo! Debo ver si se encuentra bien- dije exaltado

-Pero ella…- dudo, la mire mal y ella solo resoplo –Esta en su departamento, ahora me voy antes de que me busque para asesinarme por haberte dicho- dijo cansada y se despidió con la mano

-¡Si y gracias, te veo después!- me despedí rápidamente mientras corría hacía donde estaba Sam

Abrí la puerta sin esperar nada una vez llegue al departamento y lo primero que vi fue a Sam en el piso con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas. Ella respiraba profundamente varias veces y con la mirada triste hacia donde se encontraba el televisor apagado; Yo no me atrevía a decir nada, parecía como si quisiera explotar –Benson me odia- la escuche decir ¿eh? –Eso es bueno ¿O no? Eso es… simplemente perfecto; ya no me hará preguntas tontas, no me molestara más, no me obligara a darle más explicaciones, no tendré que llegar a comer a las 3 en punto, tal vez ni siquiera hablemos nunca más…. –volvió a tomar aire y se giró hacía a mí- Tú me dijiste que me alejara de él y no lo hice, solo…. No pude… No pude…- se abrazó más a si misma

–Es bueno saberlo... –Murmuré algo aturdido

–Acertaste ¿Siempre tuviste razón no? Salir mal, todo salir mal ¿Eso querías oír? –La vi temblar mientras con todas sus fuerzas intentaba mantener la máscara de frialdad que siempre llevaba –Pues ahí lo tienes. Felicidades Gregg Sulkin usted nunca se equivoca, yo soy la idiota. Fui tan idiota que acabo de mentirle a Benson acerque de tu estúpido matrimonio porque tú me lo pediste, realmente… solo yo puedo ser tan idiota - Dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas totalmente vencida, o mejor dicho…. parecía… _desolada_. Mientras yo, yo solo me quede ahí, luciendo como el más grande idiota del mundo, bueno, no solo lucía, de hecho... soy el más grande idiota del mundo

**Carly´s PVO**

-Hey Freddie ¿A que no te imagines con quien me encontré?- casi canturreé mientras entraba a mi departamento ya que Freddie se había peleado con Sam, seguramente por ese matrimonio con Gregg que seguían anunciando en la televisión (Aunque no lo quería confesar abiertamente) desde hace dos semanas y se quedó con nosotros. Yo por desgracia no podía hablar con Sam ya que ella parece estaba muy ocupada por toda la prensa que estaba sobre ella

Freddie levanto una ceja y antes de que dijera algo alguien lo corto - Gibeeh…- saludo muy a su raro estilo mientras sonreía y entraba cómodamente al departamento

-¡Soy Roger!- grito el pequeño que iba de la mano con él y yo me reí sin poder evitarlo, era _**TAAAN**_ tierno y lindo

-Vaya Gibby, se ve que estas bien- le sonrío Freddie –Y veo que no has perdido el tiempo – revolvió el cabello del pequeño niño quien comenzó a reír divertido por ello ¿Acaso he mencionado ya que es súper lindo? ¡Porque lo es! De hecho era taaaan lindo que incluso uno pensaría que no podría venir de Gibby. Algún día me gustaría tener uno así de hermosísimo con esos bellos ojitos y ese cabello rizado y… ¿Rubio?

-¿Y ustedes chicos, como han estado estos dos meses que me fui?- Preguntó Gibby sacándome de mi ensoñación

-Bastante bien, ahora mejor con Sam que está aquí- dije feliz y escuche como Freddie solo gruñía

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y casi al instante lo conteste al darme cuenta de quien se trataba – Oh dios Sam, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que hayas llamado- dije aliviada

_-Realmente lo siento Carls, por no haberte llamado antes, pero ya sabes… los periodistas, son bastante molestos- escuche su irritada voz_

Ambos chicos me miraron, queriendo saber lo que estaba pasando y opte por poner el altavoz para ayudar un poco al deprimido Freddie – ¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen en la televisión? ¿Realmente te vas a casar con Gregg?- pregunte lo más indirecta que pude

_Escuche varios ruidos extraños y gritos de quien parece, era Gregg hacía Sam y después… -Espera diez minutos- ahora fue Gregg quien respondió y luego se cortó la llamada_

Todos nos miramos confundidos por lo que había ocurrido ¿Qué habrá querido decir con diez minutos? ¿Llamaría de nuevo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras esperábamos la llamada de Sam escuche el timbre y me levante a abrir la puerta aunque no pude ni siquiera llegar por la puerta se abrió sola -¿Gregg? ¿Sam? ¿Melanie?- vi bastante a las tres personas frente a mí, aunque más bien, parecía que a Sam la habían arrastrado los otros dos, ya que la venían tirando de ambos brazos

-Hola Carly ¿Podemos hablar con ustedes por unos minutos?- hablo Melanie bastante agitada; Yo y Freddie solo pudimos asentir. Esto cada vez era más extraño

-¿Y Gibby?- cuestione a Freddie mientras Melanie y Gregg intentaban hacer que Sam se sentara en el sofá de la sala

-Fue al Baño con Roger- le restó importancia mientras se iba a sentar también

Poco después yo me encogí de hombros y también fui a sentarme con ello –Así que… ¿Qué querían hablar?- intente sacar a todos del incomodo silencio en el que nos encontrábamos desde hace unos veinte minutos

Y sin querer evitarlo no pude notar que ¿Gibby aún seguía en el baño? No quería saber que estaban haciendo por tanto tiempo –Lo siento, pero solo vinimos a aclarar un malentendido y venimos a pedir perdón, ya que hicimos que Sam se involucrara por nosotros- dijo Gregg bastante apenado pero sin apartar la mano de la boca de Sam ¿Cómo dijo?

-Es cierto, nosotros… le pedimos que guardara nuestro secreto- hablo ahora Melanie e igual que Gregg sujetaba la boca de Sam con la mano

-¿Cuál secreto?- me cruce de brazos ahora algo indignada de mi poca información sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Que me gusta el pollo frito- intervino Sam cuando logro quitarse un poco a ambos de encima

-¡Que te guste el pollo frito no es un secreto Sam!- replique ahora irritada

Gregg y Melanie comenzaron a luchar de nuevo con Sam para evitar que hablara y lo lograron –Veras… ah… es que… Melanie, tu dilo- la señalo Gregg y ella solo lo miro mal

-Veras Carly, lo que Gregg quiere decir es que Sam… ella no se va a casar con él, y eso es porque yo… - entonces levanto la mano y pude ver un brillante y costoso anillo de… ¡Compromiso!

-¡¿Vas a casarte con Melanie?!- explote y bueno, es que... ¡No lo podía creer!

Mire a Freddie y ¡él estaba en shock!

-Sí y como ella y Sam se parecen, y ellos no saben que Melanie existe…- comenzó a decir él

-Los periodistas pensaron que era Sam…- termino por decir Freddie y Gregg y Melanie asintieron

-Además… le pedimos a Sam que no lo desmintiera o ellos comenzarían a investigar. Por eso ella no le dijo la verdad a nadie- dijo Gregg ahora mirando a Freddie

Freddie lucia como si no supiera que hacer o más bien, que decirle a Sam –Yo… lo siento, Sam; No debí… realmente lo lamento- se paso una mano detrás del cuello con nerviosismo

-¡Hey, vuelve acá, te dije que no salieras del baño!- llegó corriendo Gibby tras de su pequeño hijo

-¡Mami, Mami, Mami!- grito ignorando olímpicamente a Gibby y saltando a abrazar a…. ¿Sam? -¡Te extrañe mucho, mucho!- seguía sin soltar a mi mejor amiga mientras, al menos yo y Freddie, no sabíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí

-¿Roger, que… que haces aquí?- balbuceo ella bastante asustada

-¡¿Mami?!- gritamos Freddie y yo al mismo tiempo

-¡Hey! Ella solo es mi mami, consíganse la suya- respondió el molesto niño ¿Cómo podía seguir luciendo tan lindo? ¡¿a pesar que a mí me daría un infarto en cualquier momento?!

* * *

><p>Y aquí ya termina el capitulo 5!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado

Aunque... tal parece que hay muchas preguntas en el aire

¿Quién será el esa persona que Sam tanto ama?

¿Por que Aaric ahora es "el innombrable"?

¿Qué misterios trae el pequeño Roger?

Y por sobre todo esto...

¿Qué opinaran de ello nuestros lindos lectores y lectoras?

Y Ahora sin nada más que añadir, les dejare un pequeño avance...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Freddie´s POV**

-Lamento haberte hecho tanto daño, pero debes entender que... Yo no soy como era antes, ni tu tampoco eres como en ese entonces... el reloj, no solo se va a detener por que tu lo desees Benson, mejor entiende eso-

**Sam´s POV**

-¿Roger realmente es tu hijo?-

**CAPITULO 6: Embriagadoras Verdades**


End file.
